What Happens next?
by BradyChloeForever
Summary: Please read this any review


Another Broe Fan fiction From me! Well Please Read!  
  
What happens next?  
  
  
Chloe felt like her whole world was flip upside down. She had never been this in love with anyone. She touched her lips and made sure this was not a dream. She closed her eyes and remembers how there lips meet and how his lips felt on hers. She spun around and cried for joy. Her actually first and real kiss and it was with the man she was in love with. She walked towards the living room and saw that nobody was home. Then she remembers that Nancy and Craig were on vacation in Hawaii. She glanced around one more time and ran up stairs to call Belle.  
  
He stood there speechless. Never in his life he felt like this. He never loved a girl with such unique talent and passion for music. He rested his head on the back of her front door and sighed. He walked towards his jeep and opened the door before he took one glance at his diva. " I love you diva" he whispered. He opened the door and got in. He turned the key and started the car. He leaned his head on the steering wheel and sighed still felt her sweet lips on his lips. He lifted his head and drove off. He turned up his radio and the song " In the End " By Linkin Park came blurring out of the speakers. He singed out loud and banged his head up and down. He watched the cars go by. It was a cold night and ice was forming on the roads due to the rain that fell last night and the temperature fell with it. He lost control and slammed in to tree. His head it the windshield and blood ran down his face. He saw everything around him and blacked out. Last words he says are " I love you diva".  
  
Chloe picked up the phone and called Belle on her phone line.   
" Hello? Belle speaking?" Said Belle making sure she doesn't mess up her freshly new nails. She blew on them and stretched her hand out to examine them.  
" Belle, Its Chloe. I have to tell you about my date with Brady. Belle have you ever got this feeling in your stomach that its floating on cloud nine. And nothing can go wrong. Well I had that feeling," said Chloe Laying on her bed. " He kissed me good night and made sure I got into the house ok. He was so kind hearted and sweet, funny and loveable, great kisser. I can go on Belle please stop I think I am in love with your brother." Said Chloe making her heart race while thinking of him.   
" Well, This is so cool my brother and best friend going out! This is so cool. What about Phillip?" asked belle looking at her Nsync poster on the side of her wall.   
" What about Phillip? Was history? He's with Jan now. He has the girl of his dreams. I know he still loves me but he will get over it. I hope" Wondering. "So how's Shawn?" said Chloe trying to change the subject.  
" Him and his dad went fishing for a week. God it hurt being away from him so much." Said belle walking about. She stops at the picture she has of her and Shawn from last years Last Blast Dance. " His dad told him he was spending to much time with me and his friends. He wanted some alone time. " Said belle.  
" Why he cant spend every waking moment thinking of you. He's crazy. Nancy always wants to spend time with me but I always ignore her. She always wants me to go shopping with her. I mean I have a good starting off relationship with her but something isn't really clicking with her. I still can't forgive her for leaving me and forgetting about me. I hate her for that." Said Chloe starring at a picture of her and Nancy at the Christmas Party.   
" True, I wouldn't either. Hey when did Brady leave?" asked Belle starring out of the window.  
" Like a few minutes ago why?" asked Chloe  
" Because he's sly home by now." Said belle checking her alarm clock.  
She peered out of her bedroom window and saw that his jeep wasn't coming.  
" I feel something has happened to him, I have this feeling," said Belle keeping an eye out for him still.  
" I will take Craig's car and drive up the road a little more to see if I can't find him. " Said Chloe running down the stairs and grabbing the keys. " I will call you if I hear any thing or see anything.," said Chloe  
:" Thanks bye for now." said Belle.   
  
"Bye." said Chloe. Both of the hanged up the phones.  
  
Chloe stepped out side and could feel something wrong or had a feeling that some thing went wrong. She started in a slow jog up the road. She didn't want to risk getting pulled over in Craig's car by a police officer. She began to run as fast as she could. Up ahead she saw lights and a figure sort of in the car hunch over. ' Oh my god, I think that's him. Oh no I think he's died.' she stopped and saw it was Brady.   
  
" OH NO." screamed Chloe running up to him. She pushed call on the phone and hit redial.  
  
" BELLE ITS BRADY I THINK HES DEAD." screamed Chloe into the Phone.  
  
Apoarching the body she could tell that he was breathing shallow. " He's breathing. Belle call the police and tell him my address and the crash is up the road." said Chloe in a panic.   
  
" Ok" said Belle crying. She dropped the phone and ran towards the car and pulled him out. She held on to him.  
  
" Please Brady don't leave me stay with me. I need you more than ever.... I love you black... don't die on me... Please don't leave me.. Please." She cried out. She buried her face into his shirt she made sure that she didn't hurt him any than he was.   
  
Brady stepped into the bright glowing light. There stood everything he could ever want. His mom and dad together, Chloe waiting for him with opening loving arms. He smiled and walked towards her. He walked start into her open arms and he could smell her scent and she smelled great.   
  
" I love you black.. Please don't leave me.. I need you more than ever." Said Chloe her eyes brighter than ever.   
  
" Never I love you diva." said Brady  
  
" never Diva... I love you." Mumble Brady.   
  
Chloe eyes widen and smiled but still were scared. Chloe patted his face and to make sure he will wake up. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. A smile appeared on his lips. His eyes opened. " Diii..vvaa Is that you Where are we?" asked Brady looking around, seeing that he was outside and his jeep was smashed. " Oh god what happened?" asked Brady trying to get up but no luck so ever. Chloe helped him up and shakes her head no for that she doesn't know why his jeep was smashed to pieces. " I remember, I was singing and I saw a Mac truck heading down the road and he was drunk or something and I turned the wheel and slammed into the tree." said Brady. But he knows that something was wrong with that picture. Chloe eyed him weird.  
  
" Wouldn't the driver stop." said Chloe but her eye caught the ice that was on the road.  
Chloe points and Brady looks. " That's what happened, you lost control of your jeep on that patch of Ice." said Chloe.  
Brady nodded but still was going with the driver story.  
  
" Chloe I feel Light headed." Said Brady as he passes out in her arms.  
  
" Brady wake up..." said Chloe.  
  
Part two: What Happens Next?  
  
  
Chloe watched as his eyes shut close and his heart beat went slow and steady in a slow rhythm. She kissed him on the forehead and made sure she laid him on the ground ok. She slips her jacket off and makes it into a pillow. She grabs his cell phone and called help. They were on their way. She ran back and fell to her knees and waited by his side. She prayed for him not to die. But what will happen next? That question ran through her head all through the time she was waiting. She saw a flash of red coming from the road a far. She got to her feet and started to wave her arms.   
  
" Over her." she kept on screaming. But they can't hear her. She saw that they stopped and rushed out of the Ambulance. She was pushed a side and watched them work on the man of her life. 'Please don't hurt him. Please bring him back to me.' She watched as he was carried off in the Ambulance. She picked up her jacket and his cell phone and jogged back to her house. She called a taxi and waited for him to come. When she heard a knock on the door. She quickly answered the door and saw it was Phillip. " What are you doing here?" asked Chloe waiting for him to answer. Phillip walked place her and straight into the living room. " Tell me the truth... Do we have a chance together or not?" asked Phillip staring right into her eyes. " We went over this before... I don't love you and I will never love you again. Why don't you leave." Asked Chloe walking back towards the door. "Well that's not going to happen in till you tell me the truth." as Phillip reached into his jacket pocket and pulls out a handgun. Points it at her head. " I saw you with Brady tonight when he brought you home. You guys looked so like friends. Tell me Do I have a chance or not. " Asked Chloe. Chloe was scared. " Phillip..please put the gun down.. I f I tell you will you put that away... To tell the truth no... I lov..........." said Chloe has a bullet came out of the gun and straight to her....................................  
  
  
Note: I know I left it at a cliff hanger but Please Review and I will write more soon 


End file.
